Revenge of the Black Dragon
by Ex-SOLDIER SEME
Summary: When an evil dragon is revived the decendants of Marth,Roy, and Fox rise up to defeat it, CH13 YAY!!!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer- Grrrr....i was sick all day yesterday....and then 'company' came over when i was typing....more grrrrr  
  
Link- Umm Rinoa, thats not the point....  
  
Rinoa- Huh? Oh yah....Super Smash Bros Melee aint mine....but you should know that by now.....-_-  
  
____________PROLOGE  
  
"You shall never win Medius!" A heroic auburn haired teen yelled up at the dragon. Along with the boy were his two best friends and companions, the Aritain Prince Marth Lowell, and Fox McCloud of the moon kitsunes.  
  
"Ha ha, do you think you can really defeat me?" The dragon scoffed. He flapped his huge leather wings, blowing back the three warriors slightly. They quickly caught their balence and regained battle position.  
  
"This is for my father!" Fox yelled, twirling his blaster gun and shooting at the black dragon of darkness. He hit, but the lasers, though very advanced for their time, did little more than singe the dragon's scales.  
  
"Pathetic!" A deep rumble was heard in the dragon's throat, he was laughing at them. Marth and Roy unshiethed their swords, and lunged at Medius. Yet, before they could strike, the dragon whiped his tail, sending the two swordsmen flying straight back ito a wall.  
  
While Medius was busy, Fox used the magic of his people, and using the spell 'stop' on Medius, the dragon of darkness was frozen in his very tracks.  
  
"Kistune Magic?!" Medius roared in anger, which was all he could do at the moment. "You shall perish, little kitsune mark my word!"  
  
Marth and Roy stood up, shakily from their slamming-into-wall experiance. Fox gave the go-ahead sign and with the Sword of Seals and the Falcion, gave the final blow on the dragon that had terrorized their time for so long.  
  
---------  
  
"Marth come on! Celebrate already! We won after all!" Roy tried to coax his friend. The three teens were at their inn room, celebrating their victory over Medius.  
  
"Na...I'm fine." Marth said again, a little less then agitated from their constant asking. Fox and Roy were at the table, drinking and eating their fill. While the indego-haired prince was sitting on the bed looking through old books.  
  
"Are you sure?" Fox asked for the twenty-seventh time. Getting no responce, it was a yes.  
  
Marth was just about to fall asleep when something caught his eye. It was his old journal that he kept his writing from the begining of their journey. How he had met Fox and Roy, and they had gone after Medius. He opened to the first page and looked at the. "My god...We started this journey almost 13 moon spans (months) ago...." He said quietly to himself. The teen began to read the first paragraph, he smiled a bit as he now remember how it all began. How a strange tornado, caused by one of Medius' mages, had appeared and wrecked most of Aritia. But now it all seemed like a dream to him.  
  
"Marth! Marth! Hello, Aritia to Marth, wake up!" Fox shook his friend.  
  
"Oh, huh?" He looked up. "Marth, you were daydreaming, now i command that you eat something!" the kitsune used a very adult-like tone. "Yes, fine already." Marth said, walking to the table with Fox following.  
  
"Not if I eat everything first!" Roy laughed and began shoving food in his mouth. His fellow swordsman sat besides him and began doing the same. Fox could only shake his head an laugh at the scene.  
  
---------------  
  
Nine hundred years have passed....And the history where three heroes defeated the dragon of darkness became legend, which became myth, which became nothing more than a fantasy turned into a videogame.  
  
--------------  
  
A young girl sat in her room. Her hair was a dark brown almost black color and she was dressed in mostly blue and black cloths. Scattered around the floor were pics of Marth Lowell and Roy from 'Fire Emblem'. And on the walls were mics. pics of Wolves and Foxes. The front door was opened loudly, alerting her, becuse no one else would be home for quite some time.  
  
She sneaked out of the room and peaked around the corner. A very tall man dressed in some of the strangest cloths she had ever seen was searching around her house. She went back to her room and got her sword from its corner. The strange man appeared to be a....pirate from Fire emblem???  
  
"Who are you?" The girl asked, sword ready to attack.  
  
The man turned around surprised. "Kid, why dont you leave, I'm looking for someone." This angered her greatly.  
  
"Get out of my house!" She commanded.  
  
"Kid go play outside or somthing....." He sneered not even bothering to look at her.  
  
"Heeeeya"! She screamed running and slashing the guy through the side.  
  
"So maybe YOU are the decendant of Marth...."He muttered before falling over.  
  
"Decendant?" The girl asked befuddled. "Great....Now theres a dead guy in my house....aw heck..."She sat down on the couch. Moments later the house shook rather violently. "Now what?" She went outside, not bothering to shut the front door. And there is when her luck turned worse, For a strange tornado was coming right down her street. She hugged her sword tightly as the winds caught her.  
  
-------------  
  
"Hey! Hey, are you awake?" The girl opened her eyes too see another girl.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Oh me?" The new girl asked. "My names Ame."  
  
_________  
  
All quickly written together so its not that great. Its going to be a long story! Long ya hear? Oh yes and if anyone cares yah i did put me and KanashimiAme in here. Darkwulfe will make her dramatic appearance next time. But now i've said too much! Gasp! Oh well things will make more sence later on. Or at least i hope they will....Heh Review! Please please please pleazez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^;; 


	2. Dragonz and Wolves

"Whats your name?" Ame asked.  
  
"Just call me Rinoa, Rin or Rini for short."  
  
"Rinoa?" Ame mused outloud. "Isn't that the name of a girl from Final Fantasy 8?"  
  
"Yah, But its also my middle name and all."  
  
"Oh.  
  
"So...Where are we exactly?" Rinoa looked around.  
  
"Oh this is the woods, its about half a mile away from my house." Ame replied.  
  
So the day went on as Rinoa and Ame talked and got to know eachother.Yet soon it became beyond dark out.  
  
"So I guess we should be going back to my place? Dont worry my parents wont be mad or anything." Ame asked/asurred.  
  
"Ummm yah i guess cuz I've got nowhere else ta go....." Rinoa signed picking up her sword form the ground. They walked along a beaten path through the dark forests. Everything was quiet...Well except for the talking of the two girls.  
  
"Sp anyway..." Ame started. "You never told me how you got..well here.'' Rinoa proceeded to tell her the story and got up to the part with her getting ticked off at the freak pirate guy, when a loud crash was heard behind them. They both turned around to see a fallen tree.  
  
"Ummm thats supposted to be there.....right?" Rinoa asked nervously.  
  
"I really hope so..." Ame turned to face her friend.  
  
With a loud thud, a jet black dragon flew from the sky and landed directly in front of the two. They turned to face it in total shock. The dragon roared, beating its heavy wings in the air, gaint claws pounding at the ground. Rinoa unshiethed her sword and looked to Ame.  
  
"What? I Dont have a weapon!" Ame excalimed loudly.  
  
"Oh snap....RUN!" Was the reply as Rinoa began to run away, Ame following her closely. Swift as thunder, the Dragon landed if front of them again. "What the?!" Rinoa yelled, screeching to a halt. The dragon swiped a claw at her, missing her face by mere inches. Sharply, it turned its head in another direction and roared in a mix of anger and pain. Rinoa turned to see Ame, who was throwing a large number of rocks at the dragon. She jumped as the dragon tried to swipe her with its thick tail.  
  
The dragon spead its wings, becoming airborne and gaining a good advantage over the two girls. And as quickly as it had flew up, it fell to the ground with a horrendous shriek. The two girl were dazed and confused to why this was. A blur of movement was to their right, they both turned to see nothing at all.  
  
"Ummm Ame....Whats going on...?"  
  
"I dont know....."  
  
"Hmm just another lackey..." A voice was heard in front of them. They spun around to face the back of what seemed to be another girl. "Uhh Who are you?" Ame asked the stranger. The girl turned around to face the two, her hair was dark like Ame'z, but she had little wolf ears.  
  
"Finally the two i've been looking for!" The wolf girl exclaimed.  
  
"You've been looking for us?" Ame asked unsurely.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ain't that called stalking people?" Rinoa mused aloud.  
  
"No." Wolf girl's ears lowered in slight agrivation. Ame was the one to break the....disturbing silence "So who are you, and why have you been looking for us."  
  
"Right. My name is Darkwulfe, decendant of the Moon Kitsune people. And you are the decendants of two very important heroes."  
  
"Riiiiight...Wait if you a kitsune ...why do you have wolfen ears?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"I said 'decendant' didnt I?"  
  
"OK so whats this about?" Ame asked, getting back on to the point.  
  
"Right, well just come with me and everything will be explained." Darkwulfe said. And not giving them a chance to reply, she used what was known as 'cheap tricks' now, used Kitsun magic to teleport them off to another place.  
  
_________  
  
Its finally the end of that chapter! Grrr i had accidentally erased half of it and hadta write it again. And yes, to you people, Me, Kanashimi Ame, and Darkwulfe cursed moon are in here. I think you know that though. Review plz! 


	3. Explanations and Artillary

Disclaimer- Is there really a need to write these? I've already said that SSBM aren't mine at least 50 times...-_-  
  
Rinoa- *watching the tape that wulfe gave her and drinking a pepsi blue* ^- ^ .....huh? *looks up and quickly shut the tv off* Umm hi! ^-^;; ok...well onto the story!  
  
----------- (note that i wrote half of this during school)  
  
"O-kay..., now where are we? Rinoa questioned, looking around in shock.  
  
"My house of course!" Darkwulfe said happily.  
  
"H-House?!" Ame exclaimed. "This is a mansion!!!!"  
  
"Well...true...but anyway lets get to the point!" Wulfe mused.  
  
"Is there even a point?" Asked Rinoa still looking around.  
  
"DUH! Now hush. Ok first of all...You two are the destend to fight the dragon Medius-" Darkwulfe has started.  
  
"Why us?" Interupted Rinoa.  
  
"I was getting to that...Ok now yall are decended from...how should i say...two of the heroes from the game 'Fire Emblem' if-"  
  
"You mean Prince Marth Lowell, heir to the throne of Aritia?!" Rinoa exclaimed.  
  
"And- and General Roy of Phrase Principality!?" stuttered Ame.  
  
"Well yes thats them exactly..." Wulfe blinked. "Oh yes, and if your wondering, Yes the video game really happened, and after it, Mars, Roy, and Fox met up and slayed Medius...again...."  
  
"Well yah, you killed the dragon so why does this matter anymore? Rinoa snorted.  
  
"Aiee...Naive decendant of Marth...that wasn't Medius, that was one of his minions!" Wulfe sighed.  
  
"So what your telling me is that I'm somehow related to Roy, one of the cutest guys on Earth, who is curently a video game, and now we must stop some dragon who has been revied or reincarnated or something like that....?" Ame asked in one breath.  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Mistriss Wulfe, shouldn't you and your friends claim your weapons now?" Another wolf/fox dude walked into the room.  
  
"Ummm...Not to be rude...but are you ears supposted to be like that?" Rinoa asked unsure. Wulfe threw a book at Rinoa's head.  
  
"Yes of course they are!" Wulfe exclaimed ears lowering once again in slight agrivation.  
  
"Come on...lets go get those weapons or whatever...." Ame sighed, helping Rinoa up and following Wulfe out the door.  
  
"Here we are!" Wulfe said walking into a vault like room. On a table were two swords and a gun of some sort.  
  
"Ok Ame the sword with the fire sign is yours and Rinoa, the ice one belongs to you." Darkwulfe explained grabbing the gun which was hers.  
  
"Wait..how did you know our names? And how do we know that your telling the truth about this?" Rinoa questioned the Wolf girl.  
  
"Because I and Darkwulfe, decendant of The great Fox. The story has been passed for generations by the Kitsune people!" Wulfe said proudly.  
  
"Ok." Rinoa shrugged picked up the sword that was hers as Ame did the same. Rinoa put her old one in its place. "Lets go then!"  
  
They walked through the mansion's great hallways and to the front door. Once outside they saw the mountains to the right, what seemed to be the ocean (or a /very/ large lake) to the left, and a forest in front of them.  
  
"Woah..I thought these places only existed in video games...." Ame said in awe.  
  
"City people..." Wulfe mumbled and started walking. The two girls looked at eachother and ran after the kitsune decendant.  
  
---------  
  
Haha! I ended the chapter! The fighting and exploring start next time, unless of course i get sidetracked...which only happens when i write long stories that are humerous. Review review review! BTW, yah i know this was a little short, blah 


	4. Thus it began

Disclaimer- Its aint mine! It aint mine! It aint mine! I HATE writing these! Its the same things every time! -_-;;  
  
Notes; I'm updateing too much! O.o! Oh well i enjoy this story alotz! Heh..someone hasta take de "z" key off my keyboard. MWAHAHAHA!!! (sorry eating ice cream ^-^)  
  
______________  
  
"So where are we going exactly?" Rinoa asked casually while catching up with the wolf girl.  
  
"To the city of Ashalam of course!" Was Wulfe's reply.  
  
"Wheres that?" Ame answered running ahead of the two.  
  
"Beyond the woods, well more in the woods but oh well...."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ame screamed pointing to a group of...anteater-like monters coming towards them.  
  
"Antbears... a real pest, but they're not so hard...." Wulfe said like some kind of dictionary.  
  
Rinoa and Ame unshiethed their swords. "Get 'em!" Rinoa charged at the monsters. She swung her sword at one, killing it instantly. "Ay acka!" she yelped as one tried to attack. Ame ran up next to her, slashing madly, and almost hitting Rinoa.  
  
"Ack! Whatch where your swinging that!" Rinoa dodged another swipe of the fire sword. "Oh Gomen" Ame apologized still attacking. Wulfe was running around the pack, shooting the monsters with exceptionally good aim. After a while (so i dont like writing fight scenes blah!) the Antbears were all gone.  
  
"Wow...that was.....educational..." Rinoa panted.  
  
"You had better get used to the cuz the fights will get harder..." Wulfe said and began to walk away.  
  
"Well i guess that means no break..." Ame sighed as the two followed Darkwulfe.  
  
The forest was...umm very not dark. Light shined throught the trees almost everywhere as the three warriors walked down the path. They had gone about another 100 meters when two ravens attacked.  
  
"Geez where do these come from!?" Rinoa yelled trying to hit one. It flew up and out of her range. Neither Ame nor Rinoa could hit the flying birds.  
  
"Just let me handle this!" Darkwulfe smirked. She casted the spell 'ice' on the two birds and blasted them to pieces with the gun. Ame and Rinoa stared in shock. "You can do that?!" They asked at the same time.  
  
"Duh! Its wolf magic!"  
  
An hour and many fights later the three girls walked up to the wall the city Ashalam.  
  
"Dang! Thats huge!" Commented Rinoa.  
  
"Well of course, Ashalam is the city of life. Lots of people live here." Wulfe exlpained to them.  
  
"So like...where the entrance?" Ame asked looking around.  
  
"On the otherside."  
  
"Awwww......." Ame and Rinoa muttered.  
  
About twenty minutes later the trio had reached the gate of the city. Yet, it was bent and almost torn off its hinges.  
  
"No.....What happened here!" Darkwulfe gasped at the sight. A few of the buildings had been rudeced to almost nothing and some were just gone. The wolf girl ran inside the city instantly, Rinoa and Ame ran hard to catch up with her. There were no signs of people anywhere. The only sounds were of the shoes running against the cold stone road and the heavy breathing of the two unwolven girls. They all stopped abruptly as they saw a HUGE dragon in the center of town accompanied by two very strong looking monsters.  
  
"Umm Wulfe whos THAT?!" Rinoa said horsely as they all hid behind the remains of a wall.  
  
"That...would be Medius...." She replied.  
  
"We're going to fight him? Hes huge! Heck how did Marth,Roy, and Fox beat him?!" Ame stuttered the entire time.  
  
"With teamwork and very powerful weapons no hush, they may hear us!" Wulfe mouthed.  
  
"Sire, that was a beautiful performance on the destruction of Ashalam!" One of the monsters, who looked like a dark mage cackled.  
  
"It was wan't it. There is no one here to stop me now! I shall rule over the world!" Medius roared in victory.  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Wulfe jumped out from her hiding placed and yelled.  
  
"And who might ye be?" The second monster, a zombie creature with a huge black sword asked her.  
  
"I Am Darkwulfe! Decendant of The great Fox, the rest is none of your concern!"  
  
"And i am Ame, the decendant of Roy!" The blackhaired girl joined Darkwulfe.  
  
"Guess who then!" Rinoa smirked jumping beside Ame.  
  
"I see." Medius scoffed "The three decendants of those rats have found eachother in a vain attempt to stop me. Look at this, they dont even have their legendary weapons! Ha! Such a pathetic attempt!"  
  
"You can never win Medius!" Wulfe said boldly.  
  
"We'll see child. Deritan, stay here and fight them while Gra and i search for the light orb in the remining cities!" Medius ordered and flew off with the mage.  
  
"Grrrr...." All three of the girl's attention switched to Deritan, the zombie guy.  
  
"Well, looks like thine fate is ny. Ye shall never defeat me!" The zombie warrior declared taking a few swings with his sword in the air. The three girls got in fighting position.  
  
_______  
  
Lazy Rinni is! No wanta type now! I've updated twice in 1 day! Gasp! And it was the same story! Oh well plz review, i like it when ya do. Then i can write more, before Wulfe and Ame start asking me every second if i'm done! That makes no sence...Oh well...Lol thats enought typing for one Rinoa. Review!!!! Btw i'm getting alot of ideas from the game Dragon Warrior 3. Its inspiring yet has nuthin ta do with SSBM...Lol 


	5. Aimless wandering and evil enemies!

Discalimer- 0.o.....itz not mine!  
  
And i'm /still/ updating too much! that tells ya that i either have nuthin better ta do, i love this story alot,...or...i acctually have ideaz! X_x  
  
_________  
  
Rinoa and Ame quickly unshiethed their swords. The sun reflected off the cold steel.  
  
"Dost thou really think thy can win?" Deritan mocked them.  
  
"You'll pay for what you did to those people...." Wulfe said coldly. The soft click of a gun was heared as she assumed her fighting position. The fight began.  
  
The zombie warrior charged at Ame, sword ready to strike. She prepared a counter attack and was about to strike when the creature jumped straight inot the air.  
  
"What the hell?!" Rinoa spat. "Wulfe behind you!" The kitsune girl spun around to see the angered zombie. "Light!" she cried. The bright flash of wolfen magic engulfed Deritan compleatly,earning a shrill of pain from him. The three girls stepped back as the light fadded, an angry zombie standing there, a cold gaze fixed on his face. The sprinted at them, sword swung back to what seemed to be unnatural. NBeither of the girls had much reaction time as the "boss" yelled out, "Accepting the Dark!" swinging the sword as a pulsewave of dark energy came at them.  
  
Quicker than instinct, the wolven put out her hand casting "holy", while the two swordsgirls put out their swords in a defencive mode.  
  
A Holy spell, aimed directly at Deritan, mixed with an ice and fire spell of sort. Twisting, increasing the spell, all three hit the zombie at point blank. The explosion was immense, engulfing the warrior of the dead and forcing the three to step back while shielding their eyes.  
  
"Is it over yet?" Rinoa asked looking around.  
  
"Good job young heroes!" A voice came from above. The three looked around in shock. They were silent for a few moments and yet the voice did not come back. "Come we must hurry to the next city!" The darkhaired wolf girl announced.  
  
"Whats it called?" Ame asked putting her sword back in its case. "Kol. Its about a three days walk from here so we'll stop in Kalm. Besides theres somthing that I think that Rinoa should see." Darkwulfe replied.  
  
"What is it?" Rinoa asked eargerly.  
  
"The memorial to Marth Lowell."  
  
"Well lets go then!" Rinoa jumped into the air out of total excitment.  
  
The three girls went to the east towards the city of Kalm. They had been walking in pure silence for several hours when Ame announced, "I hope you dont mind if I sing." No response. "He was a boy, she was a girl, can i make it anymore obvious?" "He was a punk, she did ballet, what more can i say?" Wulfe and Rinoa joined their friend at singing "Sk8er Boi." And of course, that went on for several hours. Later, after they had finally stopped, Rinoa was walking pretty much aimlessly down the path while Ame and Wulfe were talking several feet behind her.  
  
"Umm guys? Guys!" The wolf and dark haired girl turned around to notice Rinoa was now behind them and just standing there.  
  
"What are you doing?" The two teens asked at the same time.  
  
"I-can't-move!" Rinoa struggled to speak. A high pitched giggle echoed around them.  
  
"I am Terra of the void! I control time, space, your very movements, and you dont know where i am! Medius shall be proud when he learns of your demise!"  
  
A moment later Ame kicked the air.  
  
"Ow! Hey! How did you see me! Your not even the kitsune!" A silver haired girl materialized onto the ground.  
  
"You bumped into me...."Ame said dryly as Rinoa and Wulfe snickered.  
  
"Take this as a warning! I'll be back!" Terra dissapeared.  
  
"Freeeee!" Rinoa exclaimed jumping up and hitting her head on a tree branch.  
  
"Well i guess Terra was the enemy on Kalm....."Wulfe trailed off.  
  
"Why?" Ame asked her.  
  
"Beacuse Kalm is just over that hill! Lets go!" Wulfe said exitedly running towards the with with Ame following and Rinoa beind them.  
  
--------  
  
"Scuse me! Can we have a room here?" Wulfe poked the innkeeper on the head for the fifth time.  
  
"Mph...nykm...Zzzzz....Sure...."  
  
"I think thats a yes!" Rinoa yelled running into one of the rooms and jumping onto the bed, falling asleep almost immediatly.  
  
--------  
  
Darkwulfe woke up. It was very late at night, but there was a mysterious sound. It was like singing...kinda... She went to the window to see Rinoa sitting on the balchony thing singing a song.  
  
"A voice form the past joining yours and mine.....Adding up the layers of harmony...."  
  
"Please stop singing its annoying...."Wulfe muttered. She turned around and went back to bed. Rinoa just stood there for a moment, before.....,"And so it goes on and on, melodies of life, to the sky beyond the flying birds, forever and beyon---" One of Ame's shoes hit her in the head. So she reluctantly went back to bed.  
  
--------  
  
"OK lets go to Kol!" Ame exclaimed taking a leadrer like position, kinda.....  
  
"Umm were going east not south..." Wulfe pointed in the right direction.  
  
"Oh oops!"  
  
"Onward Aritain Knights to the city of Kol!" Rinoa exclaimed.  
  
"Ummm Rin....your scaring me..." Wulfe managed to say.  
  
"Heh..." The girl laughed quietly and began to follow as the other two began to leave.  
  
________  
  
Umm...that was a very....strange chapter...mainey cuz i wrote most of it during school hours. But thats not really the point, wait yes it is..n/m. Oh well please review!!!! 


	6. A different life

Disclaimer- What POSSESSES you ta even THINK that i own this........?!  
  
Rinoa- Ya know i was thinking of ending this story without finishing it so it could be like the anime of Fire Emblem.....  
  
Ame and Wulfe- *glaring at Rinoa* .......!!!!!!  
  
Rinoa- O.O i was only kidding of course.......*is typing vigerously*  
  
_______  
  
Battle! Battle!! Battle!!!  
  
Darkwulfe twilred her gun around shooting a group of bat monsters. They fell instantly. "This is getting easy!" She smiled.  
  
Ame and Rinoa were both going after a group of metal anteaters. Rinoa swung violantly at one, yet doing not much more than a scratch with the powerful sword she had. Ame however had opposite results, her blows to the monsters resulted in victory.  
  
They took a short break after the fight. The route to Kol was full of monsters and other hazzards.  
  
"Why the hell aint i doing any damage?!" Rinoa exclaimed sitting oin the ground.  
  
"Well /you/ have nice grammer...." Wulfe sighed sitting next to her friend. "Maybe its because your weapon isn't strong enough....." As Rinoa looked at her confusidly she further explained, "You do realize that Marth was the weakest of the three right.....?"  
  
"Blah!"  
  
"So does thast mean that Roy was the leader?" Ame asked as she sat by them.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"YAY!" Ame danced around in a circle.  
  
Later around two hundred feet away from the city of Kol our three heroes were walking/fighting. "Hey....whats that sound?" Wulfe's ears twitched slightly.  
  
"You there!" A voice rang out from the west of them. The three girls got into battle position expecting a hard fight. Instead a weathered man followed by a young boy appeared.  
  
"Please help us!" The old man cried out to the girl.  
  
"Yes. Sure, but what with?" Wulfe said standing up.  
  
"Our city, Kol, its being attacked by many pirates!" The boy exclaimed.  
  
"Pirates!?" The three gasped together.  
  
"Lets go then!" Ame exclaimed preparing to run off.  
  
"Wait Miss!" The Man began. "The pirates are strong. Please take horses with you, we have three to spare!"  
  
"Thank you for you offer." Wulfe bowed.  
  
---------  
  
The sound of horses echoed through the city which was currently on fire.  
  
"Onwards Aritian knights to recapture the city of Kol!!!!" Rinoa yelled holding her sword out while riding the horse. The pirates gathered around preparing to attack the three girls. The three attacked with all they had, metal clashing, the cries of agony heard as they fended away the pirates.  
  
--------- (i'm being rushed here....)  
  
"We are truly gratefull for you heroic efforts, thank you!" One of the head women of Kol bowed to Ame.  
  
"Ummm no problem ma'am" Ame said quickly putting a hand behind her head. The city of Kol eventally returned to normal after a few minutes. The city was one again busy and full of life. "Hey.....Wulfe where's rinoa?" Ame looked around. They searched around the city, looking in every food store are shop there was.  
  
----------  
  
A set of brown eyes entered the cold darkness of the cave. "So this is the memorial....." Rinoa sighed. She walked further exploring the entire place. Yet the small girl found nothing more than a stone wall."Great....." she murmered. She began to leave the little cavern as the scenery began to change, forests began to appear as an alter materialized in front of her. "Whats this?" She asked. She hesitated to grab the sword in the alter. Its hilt was an icy blue. The scence shifted back leaving Rinoa and the sword back in the cave.  
  
"Rinoa!" Wulfe yelled running into the cave. "Wow! You found the sword!"  
  
  
  
"Is there a Memorial to Roy by any chance?" Ame asked.  
  
"Yah, its in the forests of light." Wulfe replied. "Come lets rest an tomorrow we'll set out again!"  
  
"Yay!" Rinoa and Ame jumped up.  
  
"And no late night singing!" Wulfe exclaimed laughing and running towards the inn.  
  
"Heey!" Rinoa yelled as she and Ame ran after her.  
  
-------  
  
Midmorning, a battle had just been finished. The three girls stretched and sighed.  
  
"Well that was educational." Ame yawned.  
  
"Lets move out!" Wulfe exclaimed.  
  
"Do yall hear that?" Rinoa asked suddenly. The three groaned as they listened quietly.  
  
"Roy. You shall come with us." A dead-pan voice came from behind them. They spun around to see a maroon dragons. Each with huge claws and spiked wings.  
  
"R-Roy?" Ame repeated as she stared at the dragons.  
  
"Ummm they must think that you ARE roy..." Wulfe replied also looking at the two huge lizzards.  
  
"...Run...." Rinoa mumbled as the dragons charged towards Ame.  
  
________  
  
Blah! I got lazy! So there! XD! Why are the dragons after Ame? Well i know but you dont,ha you'll haveta wait. Yet i wonder why nothing bad happenz ta Wulfe....lucky her....Blah. Oh well Review! 


	7. By Fire By Light

Disclaimer- Why do i even bother writing these?! *chants* It aint mine! It aint mine! It aint mine!  
  
Rinoa- Blah! The last chapter sucked, all cuz i was being rushed ( *cough* Ame *cough* Wulfe *cough*) and I had NO ideaz!!!!! The awful horrer......sad isn't it? Oh well I'm going to try to write a good chapter. Key word "try"  
  
Ame and Wulfe- Are you done tryping yet?!  
  
Rinoa- O.o! *types 50 times faster* (and thats REALLY fast)  
  
----------  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!" The three girls screamed (forgive me for typing that!) as the dragons decended closer to them.  
  
"To the forests!" Wulfe motied and began to run towards the thick trees. The two girls quickly followed. A blast of lightning shot in front of the made the three skid to a halt. They turned to face their asailents.  
  
"Ummmm I thought dragons were only cable of ice and fire!" Rinoa yelled horsely.  
  
"Little Roy....You cannot run...There is no point...." The dead-pan voice came from the dragon, lightning surrounded the second beast.  
  
"Why are they after ME?!" Ame asked Wulfe slowly drawing her sword.  
  
"I..... dont know"  
  
"Then lets get em!" Rinoa charged at the lizards preparing to swing her new ice sword at them. As fast as their lightning magic, one of the dragons pawed at Rinoa, the force of the powerful blow sent her flying back into a tree.  
  
"You bastards!" Ame yelled charging at the dragons, sword unshiethed.Wulfe was quick to follow pulling out her infamous gun. They attacked as hard as they could, yet nothing broke the hide of the maroon dragons.  
  
The two dragons began to advance towards the two girls. They backed up slowly.  
  
"Stop!" Wulfe cried casting the powerful wolfen magic at the dragons. I bounced off them,virtually dissapearing, and yet the dragons still came closer. "Stop!" Wulfe tried again and again.  
  
Rinoa shakilly stood up, pain seering through her head as she realized there was a huge cut there. The darkhaird decendant of Marth looked at the ongoing battle, the two dragons advancing towards her best friends. "Damn..."Rinoa muttered as she fell over.  
  
"Little wolf....we have...no concern for you...hand over Prince Roy...." The two dragons said in monotone. Wulfe, partially enraged busted out with her gun again and began shooting them as fast as she could. They backed up slightly, unexpecting the new wave of attack power, yet regained footing.  
  
"Wulfe, what do we do?!" Ame murmed as the dragons began coming closer once again. The response she got was wulfe charging at the two dragons, casting as many magic spell as she could.  
  
"Right." Ame nodded. She held her sword out in its defencive mode, automaticlly allowing it to cast its fire spell. (the weapons and wulfe cast magic and yet we dont? cheap). After a minute or two of having the upperhand, the dragons retaliated by casting their own lightning spells. Ame and Wulfe were once again cornered.  
  
"I have an idea...." Wulfe mouthed to her friend. "Aura!" She screamed, a bright blue light fell upon the two girls, and Ame realized that she felt alot stronger.(Aura: Final Fantasy 8, allows limit breaks, ultimate atacks to come)  
  
"Slow! Break!" Wulfe casted the two spells twice as fast. One of the dragons slowed down, slowly turning to stone. Ame charged at the nearway petrified dragon, she swung her sword at it as hard as possible, Fire mixed with the stone earned a shriek of pain from the dragon as it fell over in defeat.  
  
The second dragon looked at its fallen friend. It snorted defiantly as it casted a lightning barrier around itself.  
  
"Slow! Break!" Wulfe casted the two spells at the dragon. They bounced off the shield. Wulfe backed up a foot or two in shock.  
  
The dragon pawed at the lightning shield, bolts of electricity came towards the two. They managed the dodge, but barely.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeya!" a scream came from behind the dragon. The dragon shrilled in pain to see its attacker, an ice blue sword in its left shoulder.  
  
The sword was pulled out to see that the holder was indeed Rinoa! (But like you care Xp) She panted, as the battered warrior rested on one knee. "Shi ne...." She murmered quietly. The dragon swiped at her with its huge paw on again. The blow sent her away again like a ragdoll.  
  
"Prince Roy.....There is no more time for games....You shall come with me....." The dragon charged at the shocked Ame.  
  
Wulfe reacted quicker than any human (Xp). A type of light spell surrounded her as she grew wolf tail and a set of deamon-like wings. She charged and jumped, a set of new claws ripped away at the dragon's tough hide.  
  
"The light orb.....Shall be ours one day......." The dragon said falling over in its own defeat.  
  
"Wulfe! Arigatou!" Ame thanked the wolf girl as she returned to normal.  
  
"The light orb?" Wulfe repeated the dragon's words quietly.  
  
"Whats that?" Ame asked.  
  
"Its a powerful orb that lowers the power of Medius....yet only Roy cold weild it"  
  
"Umm hello here! What about me......?" A battle damaged Rinoa stood up shaking.  
  
"Well your not going anywhere in that condition, back to Kol!" Wulfe announced.  
  
________________  
  
Ummm thats the edn fo that chapter? Too much fighting scene for Rinoa! O.O Drives her mental!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Or i shall attack you with muffins!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Confusion and Chinese food

Disclaimer- I dun own nuthin but.....well maybe the ice cream that wont be mentioned in this story...... i dont even own a muffin!  
  
---------------  
  
"Are we there yet?" A childish voice rang out for what seemed to be the fiftith time.  
  
"Shad up or I'll drop you......" Ame muttered carring the injured Rinoa piggy-back style. Darkwulfe smirked watching the two argue.  
  
A few minutes later. Rin had gotten quiet.  
  
"Do you think shes dead?" Ame asked.  
  
"Your evil...you know that?" Wulfe grinned. The wolf girl walked behind Ame and poked Rinoa on the head. "Meh, shes either dead, asleep, or fainted...." Wulfe came to her conclusion.  
  
"I am?" Rinoa asked looking up. Wulfe jumped up in shock as Ame almost dropped her friend. "Ay acka!" Rinoa squealed trying to get her balance back.  
  
"Shut up and go back to quiet......" Ame mumbled.  
  
---------------Later...finally  
  
"So hows Rinoa?" Ame asked as Wulfe walked back from checking on the ice girl.  
  
"Shes really hurt but fine i guess....."  
  
"Well her mouth seemed unharmed."  
  
"Ame!" Wulfe batted her friend playfully.  
  
The two girls sat in almost complete silence for a while.  
  
"Food......."Ame muttered.  
  
Wulfe's ears moved slightly to the sound of Ame's voice. "Them lets go get somthing to eat!" The two walked out of the room towards....well the kitchen or whatever....Leaving Rinoa by herself. (Yah thanx alot guys....-_- )  
  
----------------  
  
"Ummm what /is/ that?" Ame asked poking the strange food.  
  
"I Dont know....I wouldn't eat it though. We're at a Chinese restaurant....who /knows/ what they hide in their food........"  
  
"You try it." Ame said pushing the plate towards her friend.  
  
"Its awfully.... white...." Darkwulfe mumbled eyeing the food. It appeared to be a donut covered with coconut.  
  
"Brilliant observation doctor. Now get to eating."  
  
Wulfe sent her a glare and picked up the strange food. Hesitantly, the wolf girl took a bite of the strange white food. Ame learned towards her, expecting her friend to fall over."It tastes....sweet....but strange..." Wulfe confirmed. Ame signed in relief.  
  
"But what about /this/?" Ame asked poking her fork at another food.  
  
"It looks like a roll......." Wulfe said dryly.  
  
"Thats two amazing discoveries in one night, slow down will ya?"  
  
"Oh hush!" Wulfe said mockingly slamming her fist down onto the table. The roll was hurled into the air and landed onto the floor with a loud bang. The two girls looked over to see the roll smashed flat and a purple liqued flowing out of it. They looked at eachother in disgust.  
  
"Wanna leave?" Ame asked.  
  
"Yah."  
  
----------  
  
The two girls walked back into their rooms checking up on their other friend. (That they seemed to have forgotten about)  
  
"Do you thinks shes better?" Ame asked hopefully.  
  
"Ame.....its been two hours." Wulfe sighed.  
  
---------- Two weeks later  
  
"Are we leaving yet?" Rinoa's voice rang out through the halls.  
  
"Hai hai! Lets go!" Wulfe exclaimed walking towards the door.  
  
"Come on! We dont have time for talking!" Ame practically pushed her friends out the door.  
  
"Eesh! Just like Roy, always so eager." Wulfe smiled.  
  
"Soooo...Wulfe where are we going?" Rinoa asked looking up to the sky.  
  
"To find the light orb before Medius." Was the only reply.  
  
They walked out back into the fields and wilderness. Past the site where they fought those two maroon dragons. The cold chill of the night was at their backs. Their journey was begining once again. (insert the fire emblem [the regular one] here)  
  
-------------  
  
Rinoa- ....i'm not sure i liked that chapter, but hey i wrote it didn't i? NOW i have ideaz. So umm review. please? pleases? 


	9. Locke aint no thief hes a treasure hunte...

Disclaimer- Why do i bother wiriting these, the characters dont belong to me...well i belong to me....err sumthin like that.......Wulfe and ame are.....them! I dont own Medius or probably half the names to the cities! Only me!  
  
A/N- So itz been a long time since i updated.....blah....school evil....So what are you reading this for? Read the story! now i demand of you!  
  
------------  
  
It was late at night, well at least eight pm. The three young teens were sitting around a small campfire. It had been a long grueling day filled with many battles, hence many injuries. Ame was limping on one foot, Wulfe's ears were all scratched up, and Rinoa had a huge bite-mark on her shoulder.(that really happened to me and 6 weeks later itz still there!) Ah yes, a good rest was needed.  
  
"Ok we might as well get an early bed time," Wulfe stretched, "Becuase we're getting up early tomorrow!"  
  
Rinoa looked up from the ground, "Define 'early'" she mumbled.  
  
"Five am." Wulfe said smoothly.  
  
"Hey guys...." Ame mused looking up from polishing her sword, "wouldn't it be cool that after all this we could stay friends?" The two other dark- haired girls looked at her and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yah!" Rinoa cheered happily.  
  
The night progressed on as the three girls sat around their fire staying warm. They had managed to get a good meal, so they were content. The three dark haired teens talked, gossiped, whichever.  
  
About a half hour later, everyone was asleep but Ame. She sat on a rock,staring off to the sky. She had decieded herself to stand gaurd. Even though it was probably not needed. She looked at her sleeping friends. Wulfe was....normal.... Rinoa on the other hand was muttering the words, "OmniSlash....die walls......" Ame started in wonder at Rinoa. (Think Final Fantasy7 people)  
  
A rustle in the leaves and a harsh grunt snapped Ame from her daze. She turned to see two older teenage guys. They looked like those guys you'd see on midevil (i cant spell that word blah) movies and videogames.  
  
"Who the hell are you....?" Ame snorted in disgust. She flipped her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Are you Marth, Roy, and Fox?" One of the guys spoke up ignoring ame compleatly. Ame twitched slightly, she was getting annoyed by everyone calling her "Roy".  
  
'How can someone mistake us for guys!' Ame thought agitated. "Yes we are, you have a problem?" She retorted.The dark-haired teen looked behind her so see her friends still asleep.  
  
"Ha! Prepare to meet your death! After all these years revenge shall be ours!" The guys spoke in unison. This somehow alerted the other two girls, and they sprang up.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Rinoa asked moving her bangs out of her eyes.  
  
"You dont remember us Prince Marth?" One of them spoke up, "Its us the Thieves of Bermecia, I'm Regan, thats Seriko." He jerked a thumb towards his friend.  
  
"Must be one of their old enemies....." Wulfe muttered pulling out her gun slowly. Ame and Rinoa looked at her in shock.  
  
"Dang...." Ame whistled quietly. "They're old......."  
  
"Uh huh." Rinoa nodded in agreement.  
  
The two theives took this time to their advantage. They pulled out a set of daggers and charged Rinoa slashing at her.  
  
"EEK!!!!" She squealed trying to dodge the blades.  
  
"Hey!!!!" Wulfe yelled firing rapidly at the two thieves. Ame charged at them swinging her sword madly. She caught Regan in the arm, earing a perfect scream of pain from him. Rinoa backed away and grabbed her sword from its shieth. She twirled it around casting a perfect ice spell on the two as Ame did the same, the fire and ice collashed. Wulfe finished it off with a strong thunder spell.  
  
"That was......really weird..." Ame sighed. The other two girls nodded in agreement. They sighed sitting onto the ground.  
  
"You think its over?" A voice rang out from the forest. The the heroines looked around in confusion.  
  
"They're not gone yet!" Wulfe's ears twitched slightly and she jumped to her feet. The two thieves reappeared right in front of the wolf girl and laughed mockingly. Wulfe jumped backwards towards Rinoa and Ame. The three girls took fighters stance.  
  
"ULTIMA!" Seriko yelled out to the sky. The entire screnery changed to a voidish scenario. The three girl looked around in confusion.  
  
"Oh hell....." Rinoa muttered taking a defencive stance. A bright light came from the direction of the thief assailent. It shot out hitting Ame head on. (sorry ame) The dark-haired decendant of Roy screamed out in pain as the scence changed back to the forest. She fell onto one knee.  
  
"Cure!" Wulfe yelled suddenly. A grren light surrounded Ame and she stood up again, apparently healed.  
  
"You think you beat us? Well take this......COMET!" Regan yelled to the sky. It shone brightly as if a meteor shower were coming.  
  
"Umm guys now would be a nice time to run!" Rinoa yelled as all three girls retreated to the forest dodging the random meteors that fell towards them.  
  
--------------Later......  
  
"How did you knwo about those spells?" Wulfe asked Rinoa curiously.  
  
"They're in a video game i played before." She dazed off halfway.  
  
"But theres something i dont get....." Ame mused aloud. "How did those guys know Roy,Fox, and Marth, they lived centuries ago...."  
  
"Hmm....well i could be a part of that history is repeating itself....." Wulfe looked at the ground while walking. she twirled her gun around in pure bordem.  
  
"Hey yo! Theres a city over there! Whats it called?" Rinoa exclaimed suddenly. Ame and wulfe looked up to see that Rinoa was quite a bit ahead of them. They jogged to catch up.  
  
"Oh hey! That looks like Tantagal city! They sell a lot of useful things there!" Wulfe jumped up happily and began racing towards the city. The other two followed her closely.  
  
-------Later once again...in armor shop....thingy...  
  
"Aww none of these would fit me!" Rinoa complaied putting her hands on her hips. Ame and Wulfe were busy trying on all sorts of other armor. In other words, i really doubt they were listening.  
  
"Hey guys.....do we have any money?" Ame asked looking at a few cloaks. Rinoa and Wulfe looked at her stimulaniously (i hate that word......)  
  
"We have a problem..........." Wulfe sighed. Rinoa and Ame twitched.  
  
"Well lets go find a job then......." Rinoa motioned for the door. The other two teens followed her and they sighed in unison.  
  
"We're saving the world and we dont have any money!" Rinoa whined.  
  
"Oh wont Medius love to hear that?" Wulfe said sarcastically, "Well lets go look in a newspaper or sumthin...."  
  
"WE NEED MONEY!!!!!!" Roy's decendant yelled to the sky.  
  
_____________  
  
See what happenz when i have nuthin better to do? I like this chappy though, i made myself poor though....-_- first i wreck my own house and now i'm poor..... whats this world coming to?! Oh well i must update more often.....R&R or i shall be sad.......-_- See that blue/purpleish button click it and review! I know ya didn't click it! Review! Ya didn't cuz you're still reading this! Now review!!!!!!!! 


	10. Your deepest fear: the light verses the ...

Disclaimer- Tiz be not mineeeeeee! Well I am me, and Wulfe, Ame, and (other person who I can't mention till later) be themselves. The story tiz be mine! ...and this muffin....*hold up muffin* ^-^  
  
Rinoaz notes: I got a new comp and lost all my saved data for this chappy so I'm having to write it over again......argh! Oh yah, and Thanx Wulfe for all the ideaz!  
  
---------  
  
The three girls sat diligently in the square of town. Surrounding them were stacks of newspapers. They were of course.looking in the Job section..you know what I mean.  
  
"There's nothing here!" Rinoa whined. She tossed another half of the newspaper behind her and grabbed another one.  
  
"No..no..no..Not on my life..." Wulfe muttered searching up and down the columns. She sighed in frustration and grabbed another paper.  
  
Ame on the other hand, had begun to stare off blankly into space. She watched the people of the town stare at the girls as they walked by, but she didn't seem to really notice.  
  
"Hey you three over there!" A voice from behind the three heroes rang out. The person got no response from the girls. "Hey I'm talking to you!" The person, girl, walked up behind them. She had long blond hair with purple highlights at the end. She had a black tanktop, baggy purple pants, and elf- like ears.  
  
Still though, she got no response from the three descendants..Well maybe except a blank stare from Ame. Twitching the girl walked in front of Wulfe and waved her hand in front of the wolf girl's face.  
  
"Hello Earth to kitsune, come in please!"  
  
Wulfe finally looked up and almost fell backwards in shock. "Who are you?!" she exclaimed suddenly. This snapped Rinoa and Ame from their dazes.  
  
The new girl stepped back. "I am Tsunami and I'm here to give you a job offer." She flipped her hair back behind her ears. "Unless of course your scared to fight as few monsters..." She smirked at them.  
  
"We're not Mercenaries..." Rinoa muttered aloud.  
  
Wulfe turned to look at the ice girl. "But we do need the money..Lets just see what it is exactly", she tuned towards Tsunami, "Alrighty then." Rinoa and Ame looked at each other and shrugged. They began to follow the elvish girl as she walked out of the town.  
  
----------  
  
Around two hundred meters out of the town our heroes and Tsunami were attacked by a giant snake. It hissed threateningly as it stood to its full height.  
  
"What the heck is that!?" Ame exclaimed pulling out her sword. Rinoa and Ame got in similar fighting stances as Wulfe got in hers.  
  
"Tantagal Zolom, it's just a big snake, quite powerful, but it can't be so hard for the descendants of Marth, Roy, and Fox can it?" Tsunami smirked pulling out a scimitar.  
  
"Right!" Rinoa exclaimed as the three girls nodded at eachother. Rinoa and Ame charged at the snake in an X-pattern both leaving quite a slash. Wulfe grinned quietly as a green light appeared around her.  
  
"Thunderaga!" She howled as a lightning bolt purged from the sky slamming down onto the snake. It shrieked in pain as its body surged with electricity. The Zolom fell over dead with a loud "thud".  
  
"Wow not bad!" Tsunami grinned at the girls. "You just may be strong enough to help my village."  
  
"So whats the job exactly?" Wulfe questioned the blond girl.  
  
"Well.lately theres been an enormous amount of monsters around the area where my village is and they have been breaking down the walls and terrorizing everyone. I was sent to go look for some mercenaries that would help us when I happened to stumble upon you three."  
  
"Then lets go help yall!" Rinoa exclaimed sheathing her sword.  
  
"Arigatou!" Tsunami bowed. "And of course I can reward you for this." The girl pulled out a sum of around 1,000,000,000 gil [1] and handed it to Ame.  
  
"Money!" Ame grinned placing it into her inventory. "Lead the rest of the way!"  
  
"Will do." Tsu replied walking towards her village.  
  
--------  
  
Twenty minutes and many battles later the four travelers arrived at the village.  
  
"Here we are: Tikal Village!" Tsunami smiled placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Wow." The three girls breathed. The village was rather a large town that looked pretty modern.  
  
"Hey I thought you said monsters attacked your village." Ame questioned looking around the place. "I don't see any around here."  
  
"Yes well, they seem to attack every three days at the sun's highest point (aka noon if you don't know)" Tsunami sighed. "That would be tomorrow, well come, you must be tired, you can stay at my house!"  
  
"Wow thankies!" Rinoa jumped in the air happily.  
  
Later that evening in Tsunami's house all the girls had settled in for some sleep.  
  
"NOOOOOO! Marth was Bishier!!!!!"  
  
Ok so I lied about that sleep part...  
  
"No it was ROY!!!!" Ame and Tsunami yelled in defence. The three girls had gotten into a debate on who was the cutest: Roy or Marth. It was Rinoa verses Ame and Tsunami. Wulfe looked on in amusement. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
And then the unexpected happened...pillow fight 101. All four of them were barraging the other with many pillows. (Trust me, if you ever went to Tsu's house there's a SURPLUS amount of pillows)  
  
One am, everything had settled down. Ame and Tsunami were fast asleep back to back, pillows still in hand. Rinoa was on the sofa mumbling about her "omnislash" again. And Wulfe was fast asleep on her beloved "pillow mountain" as she had managed to snag most of the pillows to her defense.  
  
---------  
  
The next day around 11:55 the three girls had gathered around the gates of the village. They expected their enemies to come crashing through the forest any minute. The entire village had gathered in the square to watch the fight. Hushed whispers came from all around the crowd.  
  
The gates open for a perfect charge, the wind blowing through the trees. It was going to be quite a fight. And then the gate slammed shut.  
  
"Eh What are you doing?" Wulfe asked as all three girls spun around.  
  
Tsunami stepped forward from the crowd of villagers and snickered. "Well, you can't believe everything someone tells you right.?" She laughed pulling out her scimitar. Spinning it, the scene changed to a black decolated town, and the villagers...now a random sort of monsters. She disappeared into a void of darkness.  
  
"What the fuzz is going on?!" Rinoa exclaimed confused. To all of their surprise one of the monsters spoke up.  
  
"This was once the village of Tikal, and we were its people. Then the great Medius came and turned us to monsters, he told us to lead the descendants of the [heroes] here.to destroy them or he would destroy us."  
  
The girls gasped in shock. "What do we do?" Rinoa asked unsure of the whole situation.  
  
"We have no choice but to fight!" Wulfe and Ame exclaimed taking out their weapons.  
  
"Right." Rinoa nodded pulling out her sword.  
  
All at once the ex-village began to charge at the teens. The dark-haired girls stood their ground and prepared for one long battle. It started off with the usual. Ame and Rinoa charged while Wulfe dashed around the group of monsters shooting them and casting magic.  
  
A rather large and powerful looking monster batted Ame into a wall with the back of its hand. "Guys..This isn't having any effect..!" She said standing up and leaning on her sword. Rinoa was running from another group, while Wulfe was keeping at bay her share of the enemies.  
  
"We need to think of something!" Wulfe said jumping backwards to avoid an attack.  
  
"Light of the Dark [2]..Shadow of Pain" On of the monsters chanted coming towards Wulfe.  
  
"That's it!" Wulfe exclaimed. "Rinoa! Ame! Try to get over here!"  
  
"Kay!" Ame said running and jumping to avoid the monsters. Rinoa stopped quickly, tripping her pursers and running towards her friend. The three dark-haired girls stood together in fighting stances.  
  
"Use your magic." Wulfe instructed the other two. The nodded and held out their sword defensively.  
  
"Fire/Ice.." Rinoa and Ame chanted as the two spells came forth from their swords.  
  
"Thunder.." Wulfe put her gun away and chanted her spell. The lightning magic, mixed with an already powerful Fire and Ice spell. The magic turned to a shade of black, engulfing the entire group of monsters. Shrill cries of pain were heard till as was quiet. The only sound was of the breathing of three certain descendants.  
  
"What just happened?" Rinoa asked shakily sheathing her sword.  
  
"Shadow magic." Wulfe explained. "When three different elements join it combines to an entirely different element. In this case: Shadow."  
  
"Come on lets get out of her.." Ame said managing to yank the gate open. "We must continue our search for the light orb."  
  
"Your right." Wulfe nodded. "Lets go Rin."  
  
"Hai. Though lets go back to Tantegal. We can at least afford stuff now!" She smiled as all three walked out of the destroyed town and down the road once again.  
  
----------  
  
"They're a lot stronger than we thought now aren't they?" a shadowy figure spoke up in a monotone voice.  
  
"Yes, but it may be that the village was too weak." A black dragon, Medius, scoffed turning away from the mirror that reflected the three times. (past, present, and future) "Tsunami.go tell Gra that he will be the next to fight those rats..." Medius announced clearly facing the young girl.  
  
"Yes my liege.." Tsunami bowed slightly and left the room.  
  
--------  
  
[1] Gil: It's the money used for all the Final Fantasy games (Wulfe said I should use chocobos but they'll come in later)  
  
[2] Light of the Dark: Means Shadow Magic, and Tsunami's screen name happens to be Light of Da dark, coincidence ne? Comes from the quote "Imagine the darkness in love with the light"  
  
Rinoa- That was long chapter I think. It was fun to write though! I updated! *waves flag * I feel happy! I feel happy! I made Tsunami evil..but she probably don't mind..I hope. Well I finally updated and we're no longer poor! Yayness! That means..That Ame and Wulfe haveta update their stories again now! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	11. Our jouney takes a turn: News of the Lig...

Disclaimer- I don't own Super Smash Bros. Melee......I only own me.......Ame and Wulfe are them....and well, you know the routine by now right?  
  
Rinoaz notes- Well Tsu was thrilled with her being evil so its staying that way (and anyhow I don't wanna write that chapter over again)  
  
-------  
  
"So...." Ame mused aloud. "Somehow history seems to be repeating itself and half of the world sees us as Roy, Fox, and Marth and the other half thinks we're the descendants?"  
  
"Yah i guess so." Wulfe put her hand behind her head as they kept walking towards Tantagal.  
  
"So.....----" The three girls wandered on towards Tantagel, talking and not paying attention to anything. Above them, a shadowed blur raced towards the city. Of course, they didn't see.  
  
------  
  
"My liege, I have sent Gra to the city to meet out "heroes". Tsunami stood before the great black dragon.  
  
"Good, Gra is our top sorcerer. He'll be able to take care of those brats." Medius pawed the ground defiantly. He flaped his wings in triumph.  
  
"My Liege, with all do respect, even though out attack at Tikal was a failure....why did we support them with money?" Tsunami inquired.  
  
"Ah yes...there is a reason behind that...." Medius paused, looking into his...magical puddle of water thing. It faded to a replay of the...Defeat of Medius. "Fox...Marth...Roy..." Medius spat. "Look at them, all so serious, so knowing." The water faded back to the present. "These girls on the other hand....they're so innocent and happy. They're obviously inexperienced, they'll be caught off guard easily by the smallest gesture."  
  
"I see....Excellent plan...." Mysteriously, Tsunami turned and began to leave the room.  
  
Medius watched the young girl go. He snorted and turned, walking into another room. A shadowed figure stood before him.  
  
"Watch out for the defeat of the sorcerer, you shall take his place when they return, remember you master and fight....." Medius huffed in a low voice.  
  
"Aye......." The figure turned and left.  
  
-------  
  
After many hours of shopping for weapons, armor, and new items, the three girls finally exited the store. They now had cloaks, capes, bandannas, Wulfe had a new gun, ect.  
  
"Do you think we spent to much?" Ame asked counting the remaining gil.  
  
"Na," Wulfe replied casually. "We still have enough for a place to spend a few weeks, and plenty for food."  
  
"Yumm....Foood" Rinoa grinned slightly dazed at the thought. They walked towards the fountain in the middle of the town to go relax. Though, every step they took, their surroundings became a foggy illusional void.  
  
"What the hell?!" Rinoa spun around quickly. Wulfe took one final step, and the scene turned to a black void.  
  
"Where the freak are we?!" Ame joined her icey friend in spinning around. Wulfe pulled out her new gun and tired searching the area. But to no avail. All there was were three girls and an eternal darkness. Quietly and ever so creepily, a hooded sorcerer materialized in from the ground.  
  
"Conspiracy..!" Rinoa whined, as all three of them unsheathed their weapons.  
  
"Its you!" Wulfe exclaimed to the sorcerer. She remember everything.the figure and the destruction of the city of Ashalam. She grit her teeth as she assumed fighting stance.  
  
"You three have no power, it is impossible to defeat me. This fight will be over sooner than even Medius expects." The sorcerer said in a triumph. He raised a bandaged hand a blasted them each with a powerful, dark blast.  
  
"Hey!" Ame called to her friends who were each in separate directions. " That wasn't very powerful, what's this guy up to? Pillow fluffing?" On that moment though, the sorcerer laughed mocking and an eerie red glow surrounded him. And unfortunately for the girls, he split into three sorcerers. In shock, the girls took fighting stances once again and the battle began.  
  
---------Ames battle  
  
Ame grit her teeth as one of the sorcerers charged at her. She mentally slapped herself for not equipping her new armor. Contrary to her belief of "sorcerers use magic", the Gra copy pulled out a small dagger and they began in close-range combat. With, of course, the occasional spell from both sides. Ame and Gra were equally matched. Every slice was blocked, every spell was neutralized. But, because of her size, Ame was quicker and more agile than the sorcerer. She slipped between the daggers blow and got an open shot. She took her chance and with a blow, defeated the sorcerer.  
  
"Whew." Ame breathed. She looked around for her friends to see them still in battle with the remaining copy sorcerers. "Guys!" Ame ran to go help them, only to see a barrier in front of her. She pounded on it and called to her friends, but to no avail. Ame realized with a grim thought, that this had been more than a battle, this was a trap.  
  
---------Wulfe battle  
  
"Where are you.." Wulfe called to an empty darkness surrounding her. She could see nothing but a dark blankness. "I know you're there." She thought to herself. With her gun aiming in front of her, Wulfe stepped around quietly. "There!" she called out to nothing and spun around. Unexpected though, several blasts came at her direction at a high speed. Wulfe dodged and rolled away in time, gun still aimed. Several more blasts came at her, one managing to hit her directly in the arm. Wulfe stopped momentarily in pain, losing sight of her attacker. She sheathed her gun quickly. "Man, you are just way too dark Gra.You need to lighten up." Wulfe put her hands to the ground and a light tore away at the dark void of her fighting area. She saw Gra, shielding his eyes from the sudden light change. Wulfe smirked and held her hand out. "Flare!" she called out as the powerful light spell sped towards the sorcerer. He screamed in pain as the light consumed him and then that sorcerer was no more.  
  
Wulfe heaved and relaxed for a moment. She looked around for Ame and Rinoa. She saw the dark-haired and they ran towards each other.  
  
"Wheres Rinoa?" Ame asked looking concerned. (Yay I feel so happy)  
  
"I'm not sure.." Wulfe replied looking throughout the dark void. They were alone, but Rinoa had to be somewhere right? Wulfe's ears perked up and they both heard Rinoa's mental laugh come far away.  
  
"Found her.." Ame replied dryly as Wulfe nodded in agreement. They began to race towards the laugh.  
  
------Rinoa's battle  
  
Sadly for Rinoa, she wasn't going as good. She and the sorcerer were still in locked combat. Her muscles her from blocking the powerful spells and the new limp in her leg wasn't helping much either.  
  
"Accepting the dark!" Gra called as the powerful spell raced towards Rinoa. She bounced it away with her sword and breathed heavily.  
  
'This isn't working I need to think of a plan...' Rinoa thought grimly. She bounced another spell away and wondered how much more she could take. Going with her prayers, she felt a numb feeling. Her muscles stopped aching and she felt a bit stronger. She held her sword aloft in the air. It seemed to glow with vigor and power. She charged the unexpecting sorcerer and began an onset of slashing. Eighteen powerful blows before the pain in her muscles returned. She jumped away leaving a very powerful, very hurt, and extremely mad sorcerer standing. (Omnislash..hehe) Gra chanted a quick spell as his belt came alive and the ends became snake heads and hissed at Rinoa. She stepped back and the belt snakes became long and very dangerous looking. They caught her and squeezed the girl in their grasp.  
  
"That is one ugly belt you've got there." Rinoa mumbled quietly. She began to black out but stopped as she heard a new yell. Rinoa looked up as she was released to see Ame and Wulfe hacking down the remaining sorcerer to bits. "Thanks guys!" Rinoa grinned as all three of them did their infamous "victory dance".  
  
Early to celebrate the original Gra reappeared panting and holding a cut on his arm. He growled slightly, alerting the girls.  
  
"Haven't you had enough?" Wulfe spat. "We've defeated you admit it! Go back to Medius and tell him of your failure!" Rinoa and Ame nodded in agreement.  
  
"I..I will not be defeated by children..Medius said that together you were strong..Lets see how you can do by yourself..Come back..And you will feel the jaws of a lone wolf.." Gra laughed and sent a spell at the girls. Neither of them could dodge it, and it caught all of them in a blue light. The three girls fell unconscious as they were sent to different dimensions.  
  
--------Wulfe and her dimension  
  
Wulfe awoke suddenly in a soft and fluffy bed. She looked around hastily too see it was her room. "No..was that..a dream.?" She asked out loud to no one. She jumped up, and ran to the mirror. On her waist was her new gun that she bought in Tantagal. She had never been to that city before her journey. "It couldn't of been.."She thought quickly. "Wait Gra sent us to different dimensions. But why am I home then.?" Wulfes thoughts raced through her head. She raced out of her room and down the stairs to see what was going on.  
  
-------Rinoa and her dimension  
  
"Master! Master! Wake up!"  
  
'What.a voice.calling to me..wait, it's just some kid.' Rinoa thought slowly before opening her eyes. She looked up too see a younger kid standing above her.  
  
"Master you're awake!" The child exclaimed. Rinoa's face faultered. She wasn't a 'master' and she had no clue what was going on.  
  
"Who are you?.Wait Who am I?" She asked confused.  
  
"Master, its me, Majik, your apprentice, and you're Rinoa, court magician from the Tower of Fang, and the infamous Scion of Sorcery, wow you must have really hit you're head hard when you fell from that tree." Majik said with a concerned smile. Rinoa looked on in shock and even more confusion. 'I /knew/ that eating that last piece of cake in Tantagal was gonna affect me.' She grimmaced to herself.  
  
---------Ame and her dimension  
  
Ame looked around the room she was in. It was dark and there wasn't much furniture. 'Where am I.' she thought to herself. She was sitting on a bed in the corner. There was a door, but she dare didn't leave the safety of the room. She looked to see her sword was still in its sheath and sighed in relief.  
  
"Yo!!! Ame! We have a new mission.!!" A dark and tall man walked into the room. She nodded in confusion and stood up, following him out of the room. 'Might as well go along with this..I'll know whats going on then.' She figured.  
  
"SeeD! Assemble!" The man yelled and three other people stepped into the new room. "Okay, ShinRa has built a new reactor in order to stop the "evil SeeDs" from destroying a new reactor. We have to shut them down before they kill the Planet by stealing its energy. I've heard they have a new item called the light orb to get the energy."  
  
"Light orb?" Ame perked up at them name. 'It can't be the same..can it.?"  
  
The man continued. "We're going to go blow that reactor and steal the light orb! Ame and Guy, we're going to the reactor. The rest of ya, keep down and act normal, we can't let ShinRa have any clues about the plan!"  
  
'Well..This may prove to be interesting.if I knew what was fully going on.' Ame thought and followed the two men out of the door.  
  
Rinoa: And I have ended that chapter! It took forever to write because of the Gra fight. Blah!!! Of course this means I have to start writing another chapter..drat. Oh wel..I have ideaz! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Cloud: Why are you doing a FF7 remake? (from Ame's dimension)  
  
Rinoa: Because I finally beat the game yesterday that's why! (It's a good game, go play FF7 NOW!) ..Hey! Cloud! You aren't in this story what are you doing here?!  
  
Cloud: Stealing you're Cheeze Chex Mix!! *steals them and runs off*  
  
Rinoa: Damn I haveta catch that little thief..Oh well Reivew and I shall write more!!!!! *pulls out Cloud's Ultima Weapon and chases him around* REVIEW!!!!!! (giving me more Cheeze chex mix or a Marth piccy would be nice too..but please review!) 


	12. Aisu and Yami

Rin: And now its time for my infamous disclaimer!!!!  
  
Cloud: Rinoa does not own this stuff, sue her and the best you'll get is probably her Ranma ½ manga  
  
Rin: MINE!!! *hugs it* But anyway on with the story..Oh and I'm finally getting to the idea that Wulfe gets Tsu to summon Shadow..interesting.  
  
--------------  
  
A blond haired figure walked up to the three girls on the ground. They were unconscious.each in their own little world. She snorted in disgust and smirked to herself. "Gra was going to suffer hell once he returned to the Medius" She laughed to herself. "Going against orders like that.ha, he'll be lucky if he isn't blown to bits," She smirked. "However.that /would/ be fun to watch.Oh well, I can only wish for his worst." She dropped out of her own thoughts and remembered her mission. "Esuna." She muttered unenthusiastically. The status-relieving spell hit the three girls with a soft green glow. "Good, they should wake up in an hour or so.Just wait.you princesses..till you see who your next opponent is." Tsunami smirked somewhat evilly and disappeared back to.where ever.  
  
Wulfe woke up first and stretched. She had just had the weirdest dream about her being home and she didn't know why. She couldn't find anybody there..she was all alone, and then she just, woke up. "Weird." the wolf girl mumbled and looked around. She didn't understand how she ended up going to sleep on the floor after a battle.  
  
Rinoa looked up a minute or so after Wulfe. "Eh, what happened?"  
  
Wulfe shrugged. "Don't know." "Whens Ame gonna wake up?" Wulfe shrugged again. "Don't know that either." And so they sat there, waiting for their friend. Unaware that another force of evil was coming towards them. But then again, that's just their luck.  
  
---------In Ame's dream world thingin  
  
She had gotten past the gates of the reactor, jumped off a train, had to listen to men telling her what to do, fight guards, set a bomb, decoded passwords, run down many stairs, slidden down narrow poles, and fought a boss-like creature. And for what? For a simple little crystal of light that could defeat Meduis. Was it worth is? Well, unless she planned to do it the hard way then yes, defiantly.  
  
She was so close to the light orb. Just feet away.5 feet.4 feet.3 feet..3.5 feet..and then she woke up from her dream.  
  
-------Back in the real time  
  
Ame looked around. "NOOOOOOOO!!! I was so close!!!" She yelled up to the sky. Rinoa and Wulfe decided it was better not to ask about that. After a moment or so of realization they stood up and started to plan where to go next.  
  
"Lets stop at the inn first for the night, and then we'll continue our journey." Wulfe noted heading towards the inn. It was late a night now and she was tired!  
  
Ame stretched and nodded in agreement. They looked to Rinoa who was already half-asleep muttering about her omnislash again.  
  
"What do you think that means?" Ame asked Wulfe in confusion. Wulfe looked at Rinoa and back to Ame, "Other than the fact she's a bit.weird I don't really know."  
  
They managed to drag Rinoa into the Inn and book a room. Rinoa lay down on one of the beds while Ame and Wulfe talked at the table.  
  
"Where should we go next?" The dark-haired girl looked at her friend. "Cuz I don't know any of these towns.."  
  
"I was thinking of going to Cleyra next, it's a busy town..and we may be able to get some help or something." Wulfe replied looking out the window.  
  
"Kay, which way is it?"  
  
"Erm.." Wulfe looked at Ame, and thought about an answer. "I don't really know...but I know that Cleyraz not too far off from here."  
  
Ame looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "We're buying a world map..."  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Ay acka!!!" A piercing scream came from other side of the room. Stimulaniously Ame and Wulfe looked over to see Rinoa with her sword unsheathed and a large black wolf by the window.  
  
"Geez, random things just keep coming!" Ame reached for her sword. Wulfe busted out with her new gun as Rin jumped backwards to meet up with her friends.  
  
"Where is he...?" The wolf spoke, quite well for an animal, but in a low and dangerous voice.  
  
The three girls looked at each other in confusion. Neither had a clue what the large wolf was talking about.  
  
"Answer me!" it growled. "Where is my master?!"  
  
Wulfe, feeling the boldest at this time took a step forward and bowed slighty, "Great Wolf lord, we do not know what you speak of."  
  
"You Lie!" It snarled, the great tail beat angrily on the ground. "I smell it! The blood of my master rests on one of your hands!" The wolf charged at them. They managed to jump aside, nearly crashing into random furniture.  
  
"Hurry! Out the window! We won't stand a chance in this room!" Wulfe yelled jumping out with no hesitation. Ame figured this couldn't be any worse than jumping off the speeding train from her dream and followed the wolf girl. Rinoa looked back at the dark wolf, hesitating for a second she jumped to the ground below as the wolf lunged at her.  
  
Sadly Rinoa didn't time her jump to well, after landing on Ame's head she jumped away and fell onto the ground. "Oww.." Rinoa muttered as she stood up. Ame wavered back and forth slowly with the Kenshin "oro.." look. As she regained her senses the wolf bust through the wall of their room and landed with a loud 'thud!' on the ground next to them.  
  
"Please!" Ame yelled to the wolf god, "Let us explain!"  
  
"Never! I shall not even waste my time with you mortals! I shall avenge my master!" The dark wolf jumped at the girls, preparing to swipe at them.  
  
They evaded the strike and got into a fighting stance. Wulfe led off the attack, firing her gun. It only warmed the fur of the wolf. He mocked them, laughing and showing his fangs. Rinoa and Ame jumped at her swinging their swords at the Wolf. It evaded with unmatched agility and speed.  
  
A powerful head butt sent the two swordswomen crashing backwards. They hit a nearby wall and groaned in pain. Wulfe leapt at the wolf, trying to attack it from behind. With a swipe of his tail she was sent off course. Wulfe landing on her feet and charged at the Wolf, "Thunderaga!" she howled, the powerful lighting came form the dark sky and stuck their foe.  
  
It shook its fur as if rubbing off the shock. "You cannot defeat me!" It growled defiantly.  
  
"Wulfe! The shadow magic!" Ame called out desperately helping Rinoa stand.  
  
Wulfe howled to the sky and the powerful lightning formed.  
  
"Fire!" Ame called holding up her sword, a blazing fire joined the lighting, mixing to the powerful spell, creating an all new element.  
  
"Ice!" Rinoa yelled holding up her own icy sword. The spell came, dropping the temperature a few degrees. It swirled in with the Fire and Lightning. The spell became dark and morbid. It flew at the dark Wolf and struck head on.  
  
Wulfe ran over to Ame and Rin, healing them with the last of their potions.  
  
"Did we win." Ame asked in monotone.  
  
"I doubt it." Rinoa murmured. Wulfe looked at her. "So sure?"  
  
"Look." Rinoa pointed to the leftover smoke form the explosion. The figure of a wolf stood there, unfazed. It stepped out, a few scratches but that's all.  
  
The wolf walked towards them. A slow and steady space, very creepy..  
  
It stopped in front of Rinoa. She double took and looked at Ame and Wulfe. They shrugged.  
  
"Master." The wolf 'bowed' in front of her. Rinoa looked confused not the 'eh' confused, more of the 'what the hell!?' confused; but she remained silent.  
  
"Master its me; Shadow the wanderer, remember?" Shadow stood back up to its full height. Maybe I had exaggerated a bit on his height. When I said 'huge' I meant up to shoulders. Now, this of course to a teenage girl is very tall considering most wolves would only reach the waist.  
  
"Ah!" Wulfe clapped her hands together. "I remember heard of you! You were Marth's protector, but legend was that you were sealed off years ago with Roshin!"  
  
"Yes." The great Wolf turned towards the kitsune descendant. "But I was awakened by a blond girl who said you three had killed of my Master."  
  
"Eh, hate ta tell ya Shadow, but Marth died long ago and Rin over here is his descendant." She pat Rinoa on the back rather hard.  
  
"Ack!" Rinoa tried to keep standing. Wulfe smirked and thought they wouldn't survive if they ever lived together.  
  
"Then." Shadow turned to Rinoa again. "I shall protect you as I did for Marth, just call." And with a turn the dark wolf ran off into the darkness.  
  
"Well, that...was unexpected...huh?" Rinoa looked at them both.  
  
Wulfe muffled a laugh and managed to say. "Hey, lets go back to our room and rest for the night, we leave in the morning after all."  
  
So the three turned back towards the inn. Only to remember and see the big hold in the wall of their room now.  
  
"Well.we're gonna be paying taxes for a while now." Ame muttered. The three tired and exhausted girls retreated to their rooms for some rest. A new ally and a very mad demon had just befallen them.  
  
---------  
  
Back in her room of Medius' castle Tsunami paced around the fine maroon velvet rug. She had seen the battle through her magical katana. Yes magical katana, the Masamune. She grit her teeth and stomped her feet. "SLAVE!!!" she screamed sending a powerful explosion of energy around her.  
  
Her slave entered the room almost timidly. "Yes?"  
  
"RrrrrrR!!!" She screeched, "Your mission is to go defeat those brats anyway possible! Or else!" She pulled out her scimitar threateningly. The slave tried not to wimper but managed a quick, "Yes Ma'am!"  
  
"And get me a cold grape Soda before you leave!" Tsunami yelled sitting down on her expensive bed.  
  
"Of course General Tsunami!" The slave murmured. 'How did I ever get into the slave predicament' he thought to himself. 'I was up six hands in that poker game! She must have used a spell to beat me and then she took my money and I became her slave!' The slave sighed and went to go get the drink and pack his things.  
  
"Crazy crazy Nato-boy.." Tsunami muttered to herself laying down.  
  
--------  
  
That's my random chapter. I shall write the next one right now! In fact I am writing it now! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kkay? ^_^ 


	13. NATO Nice And Totally Obscene

Disclaimer- OMG its finally mine!!!!!  
  
Rinoa: *wakes up from her dream of owning SSBM* ...dammit...It STILL doesn't belong to me..  
  
Cloud: ^_^ And it never will!  
  
Rinoa: Shut up!!!!  
  
ANYwho.A/N: Is this getting a bit confusing? It shall make sense one day I swear it! Just go along for now! SSBM' the names of a lot of the cities and everyone but ..Me aren't mine' and so we shall continue!  
  
------------  
  
Wulfe stretched and looked up from her bed. Across the room from her Ame stayed asleep while Rinoa was at the table writing in book. (why there is always a table beats me, its just convenient)  
  
"What's up?" Wulfe racked a hand through her partially messy hair. "Did ya get ANY sleep last night?"  
  
"Yes." Rin replied in a matter-of-factly tone. Wulfe stood and went over to Rin' reading over her shoulder. "What's it about?"  
  
"Just a journal thing about whats been happening, I started writing it about two weeks ago, but I have everything recorded since it began." (Anyone remember Marth's journal from the prologue? Coincidence, no?)  
  
"Interestin', now lets wake up Ame and get going." Wulfe smirked as Rinoa shut her book and had an evil grin.  
  
"Water." Rinoa snickered as the watery (but unharmful) spell fell on top of Ame.  
  
"Cold!!!!!" Ame jumped up and out of bed. She looked at Rinoa and Wulfe who both looked on in amusement at their wet friend. "Oh..... that..is SO very wrong." Ame placed her hand on her hips.  
  
Well, anyway, after managing to pack their things, and paying the inn keeper for the damage...the three girls went to the town shop for stock up on important items. Among these were a world map, healing items such as potions and remedies, ect.  
  
"So.." Ame mused as they walked through the open county-side. "How far is Clerya?"  
  
Wulfe studied the map. "Not far.. Maybe.twenty miles.if we keep up a good pace we should be there by night fall or so."  
  
--------later on...  
  
"Yo! Incoming monster alert!" Rinoa unsheathed her sword and they all got to their infamous fighting stances. The enemies didn't seem that hard. There were three little goblin-looking things, and a griffin. Wulfe shot at one of the goblins, her aim didn't faultier as she hit her mark and the enemy fell over. Ame and her ice friend charged at the two remaining goblins and took them out with a powerful swing of their swords. Now, for the griffin.  
  
"Be careful," Wulfe looked at her friends. "I've heard these things can be quite powerful, given that they attack." The two girls nodded and they all faced the foe. It beat its wings as if bored and looked around.  
  
"It mocks us!" Ame exclaimed with a pouting look. She charged at it and swung her sword, cutting the bird creature though the shoulder. It shrieked with pain and swiped one of its massive claws at her. She jumped getting hit by the end and in all, a neat blow to the head. She stumbled backwards a bit, but a blast to the other shoulder of the Griffin had its attention Wulfe and Rinoa. Wulfe continued her trigger-happy ways, weakening the monster further, as Rin and Ame cast their spells together. It caused a great wind to come and sweep the griffin into the air and it landed with a 'thud'. In all, victory had been for out heroines.  
  
"Good job heroes!" That mysterious voice form before appeared. "Fox has learned the ability, Scan and Thundera. Marth's ice had now become Blizzard, and Roy's Fire is now Fira!" And once again as before, the voice vanished.  
  
"I'm..not..Roy.." Ame muttered grabbing a potion and healing the wound to her head.  
  
"Who do ya think that is...?" Wulfe looked at her friends. They shrugged, and decided it was some stalker fairy or something equivalent like that.  
  
And so they continued walking towards Cleyra; battling the monsters that attacked and taking the occasional rest. And, as Wulfe predicted. About twenty till nightfall they reached the glorious city of Cleyra. It was a big town with many lights.  
  
---------Nato's P.O.V. (ahahahahaa...*evil smrik*)  
  
'Why me?' I asked myself again for the fifth time. 'Why am I always the one who has to do the dirty work? Why can't Tsunami do something besides that cheap magic for once?!' I looked up from my complaining and surveyed my surroundings. Busy city Cleyra...wow... Here I was, looking for three ordinary girls. How was I supposed to know who they were!  
  
'Slave-driver..' I mumbled thinking of Tsunami and continued my search.  
  
And ya know? Maybe.an hour later, after searching the ENTIRE city /twice/.I found them. Just, standing there..they had JUST gotten there by the looks of it! Curse my luck. It was kind of obvious that it was them though..No one else in the city was wielding ridiculously large weapons.  
  
How was it that three young girls could have beaten some of our strongest knights...Damn our union.it sucks.  
  
Well.now the problem was to 'join their side'..darn.Oh well, I'd think of something..  
  
----------Back in ...uhh 3rd person mode!  
  
"So....where do we go?" Ame asked looking at her friends.  
  
"Food.............." Rinoa said in a monotone after a moment. Ame twitched and looked at Wulfe. "....What?" Wulfe looked at her two friends.  
  
"Wulfe was day-dreaming? Thats a first." Rinoa teased...and got wacked over the head by Wulfe. "Okay, okay, i didnt mean it." Rinoa grinned."Well anyway..."  
  
"Have you ever been to this town?" Ame said the line before Rinoa could finish. She placed her hands behind her head and looked at the nearly-night sky.  
  
"A few times. But I dont remember much about it..." Wulfe tried to think. "Well come on, theres a restaurant someone around here."  
  
"Food..........."  
  
-----------Random bar like place  
  
Wulfe leaned back in her chair and stretched. All three girls had cleared off several big plates of food, and needless to say now, they were quite full.  
  
"Yum! That was good!" Ame finished off her drink, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Rin poked her friend and moved away before she got wacked.  
  
"Ha!"  
  
Meanwhile, Nato sat in the corner of the bar watching the girls. No he's not a stalker, but he was waiting for the perfect time to go and talk to them. He sat there for a few more moments and was about to stand to go talk to them, when...they stood up and left! Blip! He had missed his chance.  
  
---------------Random next day  
  
The three teens were exploring the forest, they had just bought a few new things for armor and were trying to test it out. Three trees behind them Nato stood, keeping out of sight and watching. These forests weren't as bad as some of the ones they had trekked though. Monsters were scarce. But...There were some.  
  
Nato, stood speechless as a group of small dragons raced towards the three girls. Rinoa turned around in time to see the blur of the dragons' race towards them.  
  
"Hey!" She jumped out of the way and wacked it on the head with the flat side of her sword, "Back attack's not fair!"  
  
The small dragon shook its head, stunned for a moment, and bared it teeth at the ice girl. She stuck her tongue out at it, and was shoved out of the way by Ame as another one charged at her.  
  
"Thundara."Wulfe chanted. The small patch of grass around her glowed a bright green, and a large thunder bolt struck the four small dragons. They all cried in pain but remained standing.  
  
"Prepare to die!" Ame yelled charging, she swung her sword twice, defeating a dragon. Its comrades looked on, but seemed to now little to no remorse.  
  
Another one jumped at Rinoa, its small claws aimed for her shoulder. She jumped to the side. "Ha, to slow!" she taunted and countered. The beast still stood, but a fire spell from Ame fixed the problem.  
  
Wulfe on the mean time, went in her "trigger happy" mode, shooting the other two dragons as quickly as she could. And, knowing Wulfe, this had quite an effect, as the barrage defeated both dragons. She grinned at her friends and did the thumbs up sign.  
  
"Well, that wasn't too hard was it?" Ame sighed, stretching a little.  
  
"Na." Rinoa agreed, sheathing her sword. "Nice workout."  
  
"Though it would be better if we weren't being stalked." Wulfle spoke up suddenly. Ame and Rinoa looked at her confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
The wolf girl motioned for them to stay put. She began to walk towards where Nato was hiding behind the tree. He prayed silently that she wouldn't find him. But.his prayer went unanswered.  
  
"Hey! Come one out already!!!" Wulfe snapped to the 'tree'.  
  
Unable to think of a genius escape plan.Nato reluctantly came out of hiding. Ame and Rin looked confused..how long had he been there?  
  
"How long had you known I'd been there?" Nato asked, trying to sound a bit casual. Wulfe scoffed.  
  
"Ha! I've known you've been following us ever since you sat outside our inn room all night!"  
  
Nato blinked in surprise. He didn't know she had known about that.  
  
"So." Ame stepped forward. "Why exactly are you following us?"  
  
The pressure was on Nato. He needed a good idea to throw them off. For seriously, in his mind he didn't think, "Oh my master Tsunami sent me to join up with you so I can earn your trust and then betray you." Would be a logical answer. So, he simple put in the truth.the twisted truth of course.  
  
"Well..ah.you see. I know that you are the descendants of the three heroes.and I was wishing to join up with you. I simply wanted to know your full power.and that's why I've been following you." He tried to grin slightly.  
  
The girl looked at each other. They each shrugged not seeing the harm that could come out of their decision.  
  
"Alrighty!" Rinoa exclaimed.  
  
"Your in." Ame finished for her.  
  
"Well, what should we do next?" Wulfe questioned. "We can always go back to town, or continue the journey.the next city is really far off. But the shrines to the Planet aren't as far."  
  
"Shrines to the Planet?" The fire and ice girls asked in unison.  
  
Wulfe laughed. "The shrines to the elements. Water and Ice..Fire and Light.Wind and Thunder...Earth and Poison. And." She added with a smirk. "I believe that's where the forest of Light is located."  
  
"The Shrine to ROY?!" Ame asked excitedly. Wulfe nodded. "WHOOOO! Lets get going then!" She jumped up and down.  
  
"Hey I have a question." Rinoa looked up. She had been in thought for most of the conversation. "Hn?" Wulfe asked looking at her.  
  
"I remember something about the Light Orb...where are we supposed to find that?"  
  
"Ah, the thing is.." Wulfe paused. "I don't know. Its rumored to be in a tower or even on another continent.so I'm not sure."  
  
Nato looked on at them in wonder. They were all friendly and full of light. He wondered silently if they would be able to defeat Medius.  
  
"Lets start, I think we have enough items to last us at least a week", Ame pat a bag of supplies at her waist. Wulfe and Rinoa worse similar bags, also filled with food and healing supplies. "So off to the Shrines we are!"  
  
"Yah!" Rinoa chimed. They all turned towards the direction of the Shrines. Which, they found after a while of looking for on their map. Each of them had maybe taken ten steps when a huge pounding was heard behind them.  
  
The all turned around to see a huge monster. It had two arms like giant shields. A snake like neck, and more of a beak for a mouth. It looked like a giant centipede that towered above them all by at least 10 feet. It roared, its voice sounded strangled. It swiped at Nato who dodged with ease.  
  
"Ha not bad." Wulfe commented as she and her dark haired friends all drew their weapons. "But lets see how your fighting skills are."  
  
Nato nodded without a single word and got into a weapon-less fighting stance.  
  
---------  
  
Rinoa: Well, that's all for this chapter. I had so many ideas, but theyre coming later. Now Ame must update her story, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Marth: Rinoa, that's not natural...  
  
Rinoa: I'm the authoress, therefore I have EXTREAME power! And besides it UNUSAL not unnatural for me to laugh insanely  
  
Marth: Ah..sure whatever ya think..  
  
Rinoa: Well...please review or else I'll be REALLY sad..okay? Now I need my daily cheese chex mix or else..  
  
Cloud: Ah..*looks scared and runs off*  
  
Rinoa: And since I know Cloud already stole it..*pulls out Ultima Weapon* I shall see you later! *runs off* Strife surrender the cheese!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marth:...O.o.please review.. 


End file.
